Reflejo
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Mirarte al espejo implica mucho, no solo como símbolo del narcisismo y la belleza, si no para ver tus defectos y dolores. Pero... ¿Que pasaría si alguien te viera a través de él? Dark!Helsa. Serie de tres drabbles que participan en el reto drabble "ELSA y HANS" del foro Mundo Frozen. Disfruten :D
1. Resplandor

**Disclaimer: Frozen ni nada (si nada de nada) me pertenecen. Por lo que no podré hacer aventuras gore con ellos. Solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis instintos de lobo xD**

¡Que hay, mis pequeñuelos! Aquí disfrutando de la noche (en mi caso xD) y no hay nada mejor que una escritura de Dark!Helsa para alegrar el alma ewe Lobita esta super atareada porque todo se le viene encima así que por que no distraerse un poquis con un mini-drabble para un reto :D

Este drabble participa para el reto del foro "Mundo Frozen" denominado ELSA y HANS 

Sin más demora, otro de mis intentos (veremos si es fallido) del Dark!Helsa.

Disfruten :D

* * *

 ** _Resplandor_**

Llorando en la esquina de su habitación, la princesa albina desahogaba todas sus penas dando leves sollozos que retumbaban en eco por las paredes de la gran habitación. Estelas de escarcha coloreaban de azul las alfombras y el suelo gélido, provenientes de su ser.

Caminó desganada hacia el espejo y posó su mano contra el cristal empolvado.

De repente un ligero resplandor emanante del espejo llamó su atención. Suspiró asombrada…

Un joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego y de brillantes ojos de color esmeralda la observaba del otro lado de este con ternura. Sus ojos parecían brillar como las flamas.

-¿Qué tienes pequeña? –dijo amablemente.

-Todos creen que soy un monstruo –dijo inocentemente.

-¿De veras? –su voz era dulce y melodiosa. –Entonces ven conmigo a donde nadie te moleste. Donde existe la magia.

Dicho esto extendió su mano a la pequeña. Esta atravesó el espejo e hizo un ademán para que la niña la tomara.

Elsa titubeó un momento. Sin embargo, decidió tomarla, abrupta a lo que se encontraría al otro lado del espejo…

* * *

*cubriendose los ojos en espera de la respuesta de los Helsa shippers* ¿Alguna opinión? ¿Nadie? ¿Que tal esta? *recibiendo un zapatazo* Ya pues ya estuvo con lo del zapato.

Bueno que más que decir. Digamos que fue una inspiración totalmente random y me faltan las palabras pero se viene otro poquito de la historia en el siguiente drabble. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de expresarlo en la cajita de reviews que hay debajo.

Se me cuidan mis lobitos. ¡Vamos a aullarle a la luna a festejar! ;D


	2. Mundo Inverso

Ah... ahh... ¡ACHOOOO!

*alguien le pasa una cojita de pañuelos a loba y ella se sopla la nariz sonoramente* ¿Como les va mis lobitos? Loba esta algo resfriada el dia de hoy por lo que me he tardado un poquis en actualizar estos mini-drabbles. ACHOOOO! Otra vez Rayos.

 **Disclaimer: Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo me divierto con ellos creando locas historias de fans para fans**

 **Participa en el reto drabble ELSA y HANS del foro Mundo Frozen**

Y continuamos con la magia...

* * *

 **_Mundo Inverso_**

Pequeños copos de nieven danzaban al alrededor de aquel largo túnel que los llevaba a lo desconocido. ¿Cómo era posible? Era un misterio.

Una pequeña luz se vió en la lejanía. Los pasos resonaban con fuerza y un leve brillo emanó de la espalda del joven que agarraba con fuerza la mano de Elsa.

Al intersecar la luz con la oscuridad, Elsa tuvo ante sus ojos el paraje más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Campos congelados brillantes como diamantes, flores de hielo con pétalos de cristal e imponentes montañas daban un toque místico y maravilloso al lugar.

Regresó su vista al joven pelirrojo y quedó atónita ante lo que observó. De su espalda brotaron un par de enormes alas de cuervo tan negras como el ébano.

Elsa retrocedió asustada a lo que el cuervo se acuclilló hasta ella de una zancada y le tomó la mano dulcemente. –No temas de mí, princesa. Solo soy tu fiel siervo y no planeo herirte. Jamás heriría a mi reina –dijo con una sonrisa oscura en sus labios.

* * *

*suena un coro victoriano por detras de ella* Que siniestro Hans ¿No creen?

Ayy pero que lindo se veria Como un malvado cuervo. Y se preguntaran ¿Que tiene que ver un cuervo? Segun algunas lecturas que he tenido ultimamente, el cuervo, no solo considerandolo Como un simbolo popular a la maldad, hay varias leyendas que afirman que los cuervos engañan a las personas, especialemente a los niños y los raptan lejos de Su familia. Este fue el caso de la pobre Elsa pero mañana explico a fondo estos detallitos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del drabble de hoy y muchas Gracias por los reviews.

Lobita se despide y... ACHOOOO ¡Ya pues! ¡YA ME TIENES CANSADA GRIPE DE...! Oh siguen aqui... Bueno me tengo que ir. Cuidense mucho y no se pierdan en el bosque...


	3. Tinieblas

Buenos días mis engendros de la noche! Que lindo día hace hoy! (Bueno por acá es de mañana)

Y hoy se acaban estos mini-drabbles ¡Rayos! Pero así toca.

 **Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos saben lo que pasaría si llegan a caer entre mis garras.**

Bueno loquillos abajo esta mi despedida sumada a mi pequeña teoría xD

* * *

 _ **Tinieblas**_

Han pasado años de que su hija desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Los gobernantes de Arendelle se hallaban rendidos de tanto buscarla. La princesa Anna había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro para siempre ante la ausencia de su hermana. Todo permaneció en silencio en el reino de Arendelle.

Anna decidió revisar otra vez el cuarto de su hermana. Ese día era su cumpleaños numero veintiuno y quería imaginarla junto a ella. Salió del cuarto casi inmediatamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

No se percató de lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Una luz resplandeciente emanó del espejo y posteriormente una imagen de una mujer esbelta de cabellos platinados recogidos en una larga trenza. Sobre su hombro yacía un enorme cuervo negro de ojos llameantes.

Caminó por el castillo en medio de la oscuridad dejando un rastro de hielo hasta la habitación principal donde estaban los reyes junto a la princesa llorando por su hija mayor.

El cuervo dió un graznido espantoso alertando a los monarcas y la muchacha sonrió perversamente. –Que comience el invierno…

* * *

Y aquí se termina damas y caballeros! Gracias por su linda lectura y espero que hayan disfrutado de este Dark!Helsa (el intento fallido)

Bueno mi teoría en la que me base fue una fusión de Frozen, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Narnia y Maléfica. Escribire la version que cree en mi mente para hacerla Helsa:

Elsa vivío toda su niñez encerrada debido a sus fabulosos poderes de hielo por temor a ellos. Hans observo a través del espejo su triste vida y cuando sea el momento justo la convertiría en reina de su mundo. Ese día llego y el cuervo hizo su maniobra. Elsa quedo fascinada con él mundo del espejo y decidió no volver nunca a su hogar. Con él pasar del tiempo, Elsa comenzó a sentir rencor hacia su familia por haberla hecho sufrir tanto todo ese tiempo y decidió volver a darles una lección a ellos y al pueblo que la abandono. Siendo reina del mundo del espejo, el cuervo contribuyo a su maldad diciéndole que nadie la quería y que solo en su mundo era una persona amada. Elsa sintió ira y decido volver a Arendelle a condenar a todos a un mundo de invierno eterno. Y así gobernaría junto a su fiel cuervo...

Bueno jejee aquí termina todo. Espero que les haya gustado el fic y mi teoría.

¡Nos vemos en otra historia! ¡Oyan a la luna!

*loba se va dando un aullido largo y lastimero a la hermosa luna azul*


End file.
